Mews Together Forever
by shortysportsluva
Summary: Everything is peaceful again... and new romances are beginning to heat up. Its been many years since the earth has been at peace with the aliens, what are the Mews lives like now? Pairings inside.
1. Big News!

**Sarah: Hi! This is my first Tokyo Mew Mew FanFiction and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Age ranges: between 18-22 years old**

**Couples are as follows:**

**Ryo and Ichigo**

**Keiichiro and Lettuce**

**Pudding and Taruto**

**(I'll let you know the other pairings in future chapters)**

_"Ryo… I… I…" Ichigo stared up at the blonde haired boy's face. Tears streamed down her face as she turned away. She began to run but Ryo took her arm._

_"What is it?" Ryo looked down at the trembling girl with concerned eyes. Ichigo gasped, he was actually being kind. _

_"I love you, Ryo," Ichigo whispered. Ryo could not speak. Wasn't this what he had always hoped for? Then why couldn't he move? Ichigo let out a choked sob and turned to walk away._

_"Wait, Ichigo!" Ryo pulled her back into him. "Don't you want to hear me say 'I love you to'?" Ichigo looked up and smiled. She started to laugh. They both held each other in the embrace; it seemed to be an eternity to short._

* * *

Ichigo and Ryo have been together for two years since that day. With Deep Blue destroyed, everyone could live peacefully without fighting. Café Mew Mew is still open for business and was expanded so everyone could live there. Keiichiro and Lettuce have been married for a few months. Mint comes and goes between her mansion and the café. Zakuro uses the café as an escape from the press but is now on a movie shoot in America. Pudding is now living on her own because her siblings are old enough to take care of themselves. And Ichigo and Ryo are extremely happy to be in each other's company.

It was a crisp autumn morning and everyone was just waking up. Through the heart shaped windows of Café Mew Mew you could see the bronze colored leaves being whisked through the air by the breeze. The serenity of morning was interrupted by some surprising news.

"WAHH! Lettuce you're going to have a baby?!" Ichigo screamed in shock at the embarrassed Lettuce sitting in one of the Café chairs.

"Uhm yes, I'm 10 weeks pregnant," Lettuce said a faint blush rising to her cheeks.

"Oooh… That means Keiichiro-oniichan is going to be a daddy!" Pudding shouted in delight.

"Yes, I am so excited. It seems impossible for me to wait seven more months," Keiichiro said smiling.

"Lettuce, congratulations I am so happy for you," Mint said sipping her tea.

"I know I'm so ecstatic! I even designed a new doll for my baby to sleep with," Lettuce pulled out the drawing of an enlarged Mew Mew pendant.

"Aww! So kawaii!" Ichigo said jumping up and down. The drawing was exactly like a Mew Mew pendant, down the markings. Ichigo shut her eyes and recalled the memories of Tokyo Mew Mew and fighting the aliens. She sighed and whispered her thanks into Lettuce's ear. Without any words Lettuce quietly understood.

"Ichigo please act your age and settle down," Mint scolded in annoyance. Ichigo stuck her tongue out and continued to gawk at the cute drawing.

"You know Ichigo, Mint has a point. You are extremely immature," Ryo said coming into the dining area of the café.

"Look whose talking!" Ichigo retaliated. Ryo came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist.

"I'm looking right at her," he said softly resting his head on her shoulder. Ichigo sighed and melted into him.

"Oh Ryo, you're so—wait a second! You just did that so I wouldn't be mad!" Ichigo said in a heated manner.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Ryo said calmly.

"Well…" Ichigo bowed her head defeated. She heard the giggling of Pudding and Lettuce in the background.

"What are you laughing at?" Ichigo said slumping into a chair and laying her head down onto a table.

"Oh its nothing. Its just so hard to believe that you and Ryo have been going out so long but act the same as when you first met," Lettuce pointed out.

"That just shows how comfortable they are around each other," Keiichiro said with a smile on his face. "And you know what they say, it isn't easy to break one's old habits," he said giggling. Ryo sat in a chair next to Ichigo quietly steaming, but then stood up.

"Come Ichigo lets go for a walk," he said grabbing her hand and proceeded towards the door. Ichigo didn't budge.

"What makes you think I'm not still mad?" Ichigo said hotly. Ryo leaned down into her for a kiss but stopped three quarters of the way. Ichigo closed her eyes waiting the kiss. But Ryo had pulled away and was half way out the door.

"WAIT! You can't just lead me on like that! Come back here so I can give you a piece of my mind!" Ichigo said nearly jumping out the door.

"Ichigo, you really are simple," Ryo said smirking. The couple left the café. Ichigo's faint shouting could still be heard.

"I wonder how onee-sama is doing in America," Mint asked out loud to break the silence.

"Her movie should be finished soon. Then she can come back and stay with all of us!" Pudding said happily. Lettuce stood up from her seat.

"I'm hungry for cake. Would anyone else like some?" Lettuce said going into the kitchen.

"Now my dear I don't want you working yourself at all. Go back and sit down. I'll get us a snack. Keiichiro sat Lettuce down and went to the kitchen to retrieve some snacks. Mint sighed. "I wish I had someone to love," Mint sulked behind her teacup.

"Pudding wants a lover to," said the whining child.

"Oh really? I assumed you already had one," Mint said turning towards her. Pudding froze.

"Pudding doesn't understand," Pudding's face was turning a deep red and she kept fidgeting.

"Please Pudding, don't play dumb. I've seen you sneaking out with that alien. Oh what was his name? Hmm…. Taruto! You two go the park hand in hand and play almost every night. I've been watching you from my window," Mint said a devilish smirk creeping across her face.

"Uh-uhh, Taru-Taru, is uhm, only a friend," Pudding said in denial.

"Then why do you still have that pet name for him like you did when you were in grade school?" Mint pushed on.

"Gah! Oh fine but it still doesn't change the fact I want him to love me back!" Pudding yelled tears welling up in her eyes and a violent blush raged on her cheeks. Mint sighed again.

"Me too," Mint gazed into her dream world, trying to piece together who her dream guy would be.

"Mint, you don't want to rush love. Be patient, and he will come. Besides, the cake tastes sweeter after waiting for it to bake," Lettuce said winking at her friend.

"Lettuce, Keiichiro is rubbing off on you," Mint said shedding a small smile.

"Did someone say my name?" Keiichiro came back with a tray of cakes for everyone to eat. The three girls looked at each other and burst into simultaneous laughter. Keiichiro smiled back and everyone began to eat.

"Yummy. The cake tastes so good!" Pudding said still giggling.

* * *

Ryo slowly draped his arm across Ichigo's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. She started to blush.

"You know I'm still mad at you for earlier," Ichigo said trying not to get distracted by his charm again.

"Well what would I have to do so you won't be mad at me?" Ryo asked playing along.

"Hmm… Lets see… You would have to promise that I'm the only girl for you and…" while Ichigo was still thinking, Ryo stopped walking and turned her towards him. He leaned close and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ichigo," he whispered softly, "You will always be the girl for me, you have taken my heart," Ichigo's breathing was being cut short into gasps. Her heart was racing. Ryo brushed his lips up against hers barely and began to pull away.

"Uh-uh. You're not getting away this time," Ichigo said. She pulled her arms around his neck and pulled him back in. Their lips crashed into each other and the passion of the kiss was raised. Ryo stared in surprise and then relief.

"I- I think I can forgive you now," Ichigo said looking into Ryo's crystalline eyes. Then they resumed walking back to the café, arms laced around one another.


	2. An Interrupting Morning

Ryo woke up as usual at the same time every morning. He turned to get up and out of bed but realized there was a small lump lying next to him. 'Two years and I still haven't gotten used to the fact of her sleeping next to me,' Ryo thought to himself. Unfortunately, he had slept on the inside of the bed and the only way to get up was to climb on top and over Ichigo. Ryo didn't have that coordination this early in the morning. He sighed and lied back down defeated. 'Well I guess all I can do is wait for her to wake up,' Ryo slipped his arm onto the curve of her body and pulled her close. She stirred, purring softly.

"You are adorable," Ryo said out loud. Getting no reaction from Ichigo he resorted to opening the shade of the window. Brightness filled the room instantly. Ichigo flinched and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning, my little cat," Ryo, whispered softly into her ear. Ichigo giggled in her disoriented state. When her senses finally came to order she smiled at Ichigo. But a deep blush drenched her cheeks when she realized she was fully clothed in her pajamas, and Ryo had only his boxers on.

"RYO SHIROGANE! PUT SOME FREAKING CLOTHES ON!" Ichigo freaked out. Pushing him to the side, she slowly got up and proceeded to get dressed.

"Aren't you glad this is a sound proof building? Otherwise, the inhabitants of this house would think your more annoying than they do now," Ryo said teasingly. Ichigo didn't answer pulling her pants off while looking for the skirt she had laid out.

"You know, its hardly fair for you to tell me to get some clothes on when you're stripping down right in front of me," Ichigo froze. Her whole face turned a deep red. She scooped all of her clothes into a ball and quickly ran into the bathroom. Once the door was securely shut and locked, she began to speak.

"Ryo I honestly don't know how I put up with you," Ichigo sighed proceeding to brush her hair.

"Right back at you, sweetie," Ryo said loud enough for her to hear through the door. Ichigo just grunted in frustration.

"Alright I give up," She came out of the bathroom door and shuffled to the bed.

"Aww, but its no fun if you quit," Ryo came up behind her and began kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh get off of me," Ichigo said pushing him away. But he didn't give up that easily. As she pushed him onto the bed he grabbed her waist and pulled her back on top of him. Then Ryo began tickling her.

"S-stop! Right now! I-I'm not in the moo-ood!" Ichigo choked out in a high-pitched scream. Ryo had stopped tickling her but refused to let go. There was virtually no space in between them.

"Now let me go so I can go downstairs," Ichigo commanded.

"What if I don't want to?" Ryo said with a devilish smirk on his face.

"You say I'm immature," Ichigo muttered under her breath.

"You are," Ryo answered her statement, slowly releasing her. Ichigo attempted to get the wrinkles out of her shirt and left Ryo to get dressed. She went downstairs to only see Lettuce in the kitchen.

"Lettuce, where is everybody?" Ichigo asked very confused.

"Hmm let's see, Keiichiro went out to do some errands Mint went back to her mansion to get some new clothes and I believe Pudding is running somewhere with Taruto," lettuce answered in one breath.

"Oh, I see," Ichigo stood. She noticed that Lettuce's stomach had rounded out slightly. 'I still can't believe Lettuce is having a baby,' Ichigo wondered. 'Contained, mellow Lettuce, having a baby," Ichigo was lost in her thoughts when Lettuce suddenly pulled her out of them.

"—Honestly I don't see why Keiichiro is so worried. I told him that I could go out and do the errands but no. He won't even let me get my own glass of water," Lettuce sighed in disbelief. "I knew he was going to be a caring father but I think he's gone to the extreme." Ichigo stared at her. Then a smile spread itself across her cheeks.

"He's worried about you. He loves you and the baby, he can't help but want to make sure you are in excellent condition all the time," Ichigo spoke from her heart. She realized she was saying this to Lettuce because she wanted the same feelings from a certain someone.

"Oh Ichigo, thank you. I really needed to hear that," Lettuce said gratefully. Ichigo just kept smiling.

"Oh and guess what! Keiichiro and I are going to see what the gender of our baby is next week!" Lettuce exclaimed, making an abrupt change in subject.

"That's so great!" Ichigo said lovingly. "When you find out if it's a boy or a girl we can go shopping for new clothes together!" Ichigo said getting even more excited.

"I would love that Ichigo!" Lettuce said embracing her friend tightly. After the two girls had broken apart, Ryo came down the stairs.

"Hey Ichigo, I need to talk to you about—" Ryo was interrupted by Keiichiro bounding through the front doors of the Café, with groceries filling his arms.

"Oh here I'll help you," Lettuce said motioning to go get some bags from her husband. But he stopped suddenly.

"You will not, Lettuce, my love you will go and sit down and rest. Ryo can help me," Lettuce turned toward Ichigo and gave her a "see what I mean" look. Ryo then proceeded to obtain the bags from Keiichiro. After the groceries were put away, Keiichiro dragged Lettuce off to their room to go and 'rest' despite her protests.

"Ryo didn't you say there was something you needed to tell me?" Ichigo came and leaned in front of him, her back to his front. He put his head on top of hers and began to speak.

"Oh yeah I needed to ask you about—" Ryo was interrupted yet again by Mint running frantically through the doors with two huge bags in her hands. Ichigo separating from Ryo very quickly went to greet Mint. Ryo sighed and went to follow Ichigo into the main area of the café. Mint thrust a bag into Ichigo's hands and motioned for her to follow her to her room.

"Ichigo I really need your help and since onee-sama isn't here so I guess you're the next in line to give me an opinion," Mint said going up the stairs. She shut the door to her room and quickly dumped the contents of her bags onto the bed.

"My opinion? On what?" Ichigo was confused. When Mint had talked to her, it was usually to insult her or argue with her. This was very odd.

"On an outfit of course," Mint gave Ichigo a look that made her feel like a complete ditz.

"Well you see I do need an outfit for an indoor event that my family was invited to and there is a boy that's going and I really like him. I want him to notice me," Mint replied blushing a little.

"AWW!!! Mint! That's so kawaii, what's his name?" Ichigo questioned relentlessly.

"Well I don't know his full name but his last name is Aoyama," Mint answered, her blush growing fiercer.

"Mint," Ichigo said a cloud of anger growing, "Is it Aoyama Masaya?" Ichigo said the anger blatant in her voice.

"Oh no! That would be awful, even if it was I would never like someone like him!" Mint reassured, disgust covering her face at the mention of the boy who had walked out on the Mew Project and threatened to kill Ichigo for her love for Ryo.

"I think he is a cousin to Aoyama. I have spoken to him on various occasions but those times have been very brief," Mint said all hope draining from her voice.

"Oh Mint keep talking to him! He'll be able to notice you then," Ichigo said reassuringly, " You need to be yourself for him to see you," Ichigo advised. She began to search through her clothes and tried to find an outfit that would catch this guys attention. Ichigo pulled out a sleek, navy blue dress that reached the flower and shimmered with sequins. Matching gloves were found in the pile and sexy black sandals finished off the look.

"You did say you were going to a ball right?" Ichigo said proud of her work.

"Yes! I'm so happy, this outfit makes me look so beautiful and sophisticated!" Thanks Ichigo!" Ichigo froze. This was the first time Mint had ever been nice to her. In fact it's the fist time any kind word had fallen from her mouth directed at Ichigo.

"Your welcome," Ichigo replied smiling; "Now go get changed back into your clothes. Now that you have your outfit picked out then you should have no worries," Ichigo left Mint's room with a smile. As soon as she shut the door, she saw Ryo coming down the hall going towards their room. He looked up and caught her eye and immediately went toward her.

"Finally I don't think I'll get interrupted this time," Ryo said out of breath.

"Alright then spit it out!" Ichigo said teasingly.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Ryo asked a hopeful look in his eyes.

* * *

**Sarah:** HAHAHA it's very cruel of me to leave you at a cliffhanger but it played out perfectly. Please RxR and give me suggestions for later chapters!!

**Ryo:** Ichigo are you gonna answer my question?

**Ichigo:** Uhm…. Next chapter definitely!!

**Mint:** Aww I was eavesdropping to… that means I have to wait!

**Ichigo:** Serves you right –sticks tongue out-

**Sarah:** Till next time! Please RxR!!!


	3. Young Love

"Tomorrow is our anniversary, you baka," Ryo stated in a quick breath. Ichigo almost stopped breathing. How could she forget something so important? She felt hot from embarrassment all over. She mentally slapped herself for not remembering. Ryo's hand on her shoulder pulled her from her thoughts.

"What… You didn't forget did you?" Ryo questioned bring his face close to hers. Her chocolate eyes delved deep into his shocking blue ones.

"Uh-uhm, well you see," Ichigo rambled in a flustered manner. Ryo started to smirk.

"I knew it," He said in a joking way. But Ichigo didn't buy his sarcasm.

"I-I…" Ichigo was having trouble mustering something to say. A finger was raised to her lips and she looked up at Ryo. His eyes were soft and she could tell he was trying to comfort her.

"You know, I was just kidding. Don't work yourself up about. Besides I do intend for you to make it up to me in the end," He smiled again kissing her deeply. But she smacked him on the chest.

"Hey! That was so shallow!" Ichigo said heading towards the stairs.

"Oh please! You know what I mean!" Ryo said chasing after her. Ryo reached down and grabbed her by the belt loop of her skirt. Surprised by his actions Ichigo started to turn pink as she was dragged down the hall by her skirt. Giggling in pleasure, they entered Ryo's room and shut the door. Ryo whipped her around so she flew onto the bed, and pinned her down beneath him so she couldn't move.

"Ryo I don't have time for this," Ichigo pleaded for him to let her go. But it was Ryo, whatever she wanted, he felt obligated to do the opposite.

"No can do, remember you need to pay me back," Ryo leaned down and kissed Ichigo despite her struggle. Ichigo wouldn't stop her fighting.

"Ichigo the more you struggle the longer I'll keep you pinned down," Ryo threatened. Ichigo mustered some strength and shoved him off of her and ran out the door. Looking at the bewildered Ryo, she stuck her tongue out and walked downstairs. Ryo sighed and lay back on his bed. "Aww crap I didn't finish telling her what I needed to. Dammit." Coming to this sudden realization Ryo went downstairs in search of Ichigo. Unable to find Ichigo anywhere, Ryo asked Keiichiro if he had seen her.

"Hmm, let me see. Oh yes just a few seconds ago she had walked out the door with Pudding," Keiichiro said mixing a bowl of batter.

"Oh well, tell me when she gets back please?" Ryo said slipping on his jacket and going out into the cool blue day. Ryo took this as an opportunity to go into the city.

* * *

"So Pudding, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Ichigo said stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jacket. She looked towards Pudding for an answer. At the ripe age of 17, Pudding's feminine side had begun to show. The shape of her figure became more imminent and she looked like less of a child and more of a young, attractive woman.

"Well I have a question," Pudding said stopping in front of the fountain in the park. Ichigo urged her to continue.

"How do you know when you've found your true love?" Pudding blurted after a period of silence. Ichigo had blinked a few times, trying to compose an answer.

"Well, when you look them in the eyes you can read a story, but its not just any story, it's a feeling that you know that person and you know that you can resolve anything together," Ichigo looked into the water of the fountain expressionless. Pudding stared at her older friend intently. "You just know that you can trust that person no matter what and that you can trust that he will know when something is wrong. For example, if you feeling sad your guy can just hold you and without saying anything he can comfort you," Ichigo reasoned, thinking back at her times with Ryo.

"Huh, well whenever I'm around him I just feel really embarrassed, and want to look my prettiest and I just get really nervous. Its like I'm not good enough or something like that," Pudding responded.

"When you think you have to contradict yourself about your appearance and personality, you're getting really stressed about your crush. I wouldn't worry that much, if he likes you he likes you, and that is that," Ichigo tried to get some confidence into Pudding.

"Oh no, onee-chan, that's not my biggest worry. Its just I don't know if he feels the same way. And I get bothered thinking about it. All I think about is him and… I love him! I love him so much my stomach hurts. I can't sleep at night, I get hyper during the day and I can't keep myself away from him," Pudding said blushing lightly. Ichigo sat Pudding down on the bench and went to go get some hot chocolate. Ichigo came back from the stand and handed Pudding a steaming hot cup.

"Arigato," Pudding replied thankfully. Ichigo just smiled.

"My advice to you, is to tell him indirectly how you feel," Ichigo said taking a sip of her cocoa.

"What?" Pudding said burning her tongue on the hot liquid.

"Well you know, make him jealous. Try and make him feel like you are talking about someone else, then see how that goes," Ichigo further explained.

"The truth is, I don't know if I can be serious enough to not just jump up and give him a big hug!" Pudding said sending the two girls into a series of giggle fits. Ichigo looked at her cell phone and realized that they had been in the park for over an hour.

"Well Pudding, we should be getting back to the Café," Ichigo said standing up from the bench. Happily obliging, Pudding stood up and headed back to the café with Ichigo.

* * *

Ryo was looking through the shops trying to find the perfect anniversary present for Ichigo. "I already have part two settled with but what to get her for the opening gift," Ryo pondered to himself walking along the streets full of people. Then as he walked past a window displaying jewelry, something shining caught his eye. (A/N: It's a jewelry store, go figure) It was a black and pink striped ribbon necklace. On the end of the necklace hung a small, light pink, heart shaped diamond. Ryo immediately walked into the store and asked the price.

"Perfect," He whispered as the salesman carefully placed the necklace into its rightful box and handed it to Ryo. The perfect anniversary was under way, now all Ryo had to do was catch Ichigo alone tomorrow. That was much easier said that done.

* * *

When Ichigo and Pudding approached the café, Pudding announced for Ichigo to go inside and that she had forgotten something. She turned around and resumed her walk through the park to think. The frosty air chilled her through to the bone. After all, she was just wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Wrapping her arms around herself, she hummed a little tune all her own, spilling her feelings and melding them with her thoughts and dreams. She just let her mind take her away. Because of her endless imagination, she had reached the fountain in the middle of the park all over again. Going to turn around and go back, she bumped into a small boy, (who was taller than her, but considering her height he was pretty small).

"Oh I'm sorry," Pudding muttered into the air.

"I think that is the first time I've heard you apologize to me," Taruto said lifting Pudding's face up to see him.

"Well if I knew it were you!" Pudding began to blush and couldn't finish any of her sentences.

"Come on, lets go walk," he said, taking her by the hand. Pudding's heart raced faster and faster. She was starting to get really nervous and couldn't think straight. Then she remembered what Ichigo had said. Make him jealous, see how he really feels and keep talking.

"Hey Taruto I need to ask you for some advice. Are you up to the challenge?" Pudding asked in her usual cheery tone.

"Taruto never turns down a challenge!" Taruto said playfully. "Ok, shoot."

"Kay, well, you see there is this person who has been worrying me for a really long time now. I mean I really, really like him and I don't know if he returns my feelings," she asked, looking for a hint of change in Taruto's expression. Nothing.

"How do you feel about this guy?" he asked after a short moment of silence.

"I am absolutely crazy about him! He is funny, he's always there for me, and he's the cutest thing in the world! I don't know if there could be a better guy," Taruto flinched. Bingo! She got him. Pudding stared lovingly at the alien who let go of the grasp he had on her hand.

"You should go after him and see what happens. I really hope he likes you back," Taruto replied sadly. "He seems like a great guy," he turned away from her.

"But I don't know if he likes me back. He makes me nervous whenever I get near him!" Pudding exclaimed again.

"What are you telling me for?! I already gave you my advice! So rub it in why don't you!" Taruto replied angrily. Pudding was hurt. She didn't really think he would take it that far, or maybe she went to far. He was already in the middle of teleporting back to his planet. She sprinted towards him and grabbed his hand, pulling him back to Earth.

"What? Don't you have a nice human guy to run off to and spill you heart out to?" Taruto replied still hurt. Pudding giggled.

"Nope," she replied smiling. Taruto was still angry but he became ever more curious (A/N: man this kid is slow).

"Then whose this guy you have to go spill your feelings to?" he replied in a hurt manner.

"Its you silly! I… Love… You…" Pudding said while putting her finger on his nose. Taruto flushed violently in embarrassment for his behavior.

"Y-you do?" he asked, making sure this wasn't a dream.

"Mhmmm!" Pudding said smiling even more brightly. She slid her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her. In all the times that they had played they had never been this gentle and Taruto had to admit, he liked it. Pudding felt at ease. There were no more worries now that her feelings were confirmed and returned. She was so happy and the two walked hand in hand back to the Café.

* * *

"Yes, everyone is great here. Are you having a good time? How did the movie come out? Oh good! You are? That's great, onee-sama!!!" Mint exclaimed into the pink phone of the Café. "Yes. We will prepare for you arrival!"

"What was that about?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Oh, Zakuro-san is coming back next week!!!" Mint shouted happily.

"She is! That's great! I haven't seen her in so long!" Lettuce said, equally excited.

"Perfect timing," Ryo said to himself. The two girls looked at him intently.

"What was that Ryo?" Lettuce asked while Mint continued venting her excitement.

"Oh, its nothing. You'll find out sooner or later anyways," he answered in a monotone voice. Mint and Lettuce were deeply curious about this but knowing better than to bug Shirogane about it, they would just attack Ichigo about it later. Speak of the devil, Ichigo came walking into the door and was immediately taken upstairs by Ryo.

"Ok if you're going to continue what we did this morning, I'm standing up," Ichigo warned Ryo.

"No its not that, but I did want to finish talking to you about tomorrow," Ryo said offering her a seat next to him on the bed. Ichigo cautiously took her seat and waited for Ryo to say what he was going to say.

"Well I did want to do something special, so we are going on a cruise vacation to one of my islands and the whole gang is invited to," Ryo proposed, he was slightly nervous when Ichigo replied with silence. But was relieved at the shrill high-pitched shriek of his girlfriend's excitement.

"Oh Ryo!! THAT'S AMAZING!!" Ichigo went on to hugging and kissing Ryo in immense gratitude.

"Oh and one more thing, Zakuro is coming back next week so she will be able to make the vacation as well. This gave Ichigo more delight.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Ichigo said barely containing much of the excitement she still had left inside her. 'Well that's not all of your gift,' Ryo thought proudly to himself.

"I'm glad you're happy," he said allowing her to go downstairs and tell everyone the good news.


	4. And the Verdict Is

**Sarah:** Sorry for the long wait -sweatdrops- I had a very big case of writers block, but hey it happens. I would like to take this time to thank my reviewers:

**deadlykitty**///**candycandycandy**///**Wild Dragon's Breath**///**Sterling Fire Kittie**///**dbzgtfan2004**

thank you so much!!!

* * *

Lettuce buttoned up her light blue maternity blouse, and adjusted her black skirt so it rested on the perfect spot of her hips. Resting her hand on the round of her stomach, she could feel the slight movements of the baby she was carrying. Smiling to herself, she quickly went downstairs where Keiichiro was awaiting her.

"Are you ready?" Lettuce nodded as he helped her slip on her coat. The couple went out in the chill air and settled themselves into the car. Sliding the key into ignition and hearing the dependable sound of the engine, he turned to her and rested his hand upon hers.

"I'm nervous," he admitted, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh you shouldn't be," Lettuce said reassuringly sliding her hand up his arm. "Its just a CAT-scan."

"But I am, I can't help it… I guess you could say I am so excited that I am feeling nervous," Keiichiro tried to reason with himself and Lettuce but laughed at his failed attempt.

The car turned into the hospital driveway and Keiichiro found a place close to the building to park. He went around to the other side of the car and helped Lettuce out. After the couple checked in at the reception desk, they went to the designated area in the hospital, the radiology wing. They sat down in the waiting lounge and anxiously waited to hear their name to be called.

"Akasaka!" After a long and strained wait, Lettuce and Keiichiro followed the nurse to a vacant room. The nurse did all of the technical procedures such as, taking Lettuce's temperature, asking for any allergies to medicine and the rest of the protocol. After what seemed like forever, the nurse handed Lettuce a hospital john to change into, and quickly left the room.

"What would you rather the baby be, a boy or a girl?" Lettuce asked her husband breaking the silence. He looked at her with fondness and love.

"You couldn't possibly expect me to answer that," Keiichiro said. "No matter what gender I will love our baby with all of my heart," he concluded passionately.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Lettuce giggled. Then the door to the room opened again. The doctor than explained what was going the procedure and said she would help explain where the baby was. They were led into a dark room and Lettuce was asked to lie down on the table. The doctor carefully opened up the john and applied the cool gel onto Lettuce's pregnant stomach. She squirmed. "Its cold," Lettuce said smiling. Keiichiro giggled in the background.

The doctor then brought the monitor around to where both parents could see. The doctor then placed the sensors on Lettuce's stomach and moved them around. Then a blurry image appeared. After more movement of the sensors, the image began to clear up. Looking at the monitor, the doctor pointed out all of the developmental body parts and continuously moved the sensors.

"And the gender of your baby is…" the doctor hestitated as the paper began printing. Keiichiro had held their breath the whole time the paper had been printing. When the doctor grasped the first paper she began to read.

"Congratulations! You are going to be the proud parents of a baby girl!" Tears formed at the corners of Lettuce's eyes and they spilt down her face in joy. Keiichiro kissed his wife and they both celebrated. Lettuce was in the process of changing her clothes and when she was finished they went out to the car and returned to the café.

When they entered the café they called for everyone to meet in the center of the building. When everyone gathered around, they began to ask questions.

"So, what's the baby? A boy or a girl?" Pudding asked relentlessly. Ichigo and Mint congratulated and hugged their friend. Ryo shook Keiichiro's hand and gave Lettuce a big hug.

"Everyone stop! How about we give the lucky couple a chance to tell us what the gender of the baby is?" Ryo said pulling everyone into control. Then Lettuce began to speak.

"Okay, well," Lettuce hesitated and turned to her husband who gave her the silent ok to keep talking. "We are going to a have a baby…" Lettuce paused building suspense as everyone stared at her intently. "We are having a baby girl!" More cheering had erupted and Ryo decided to close the café for the rest of the day so they could celebrate. Ichigo then turned to Lettuce and reminded them of their promise to go shopping when the gender of the baby was discovered.

"Okay… We'll go tonight," Lettuce confirmed. With a smile Ichigo agreed.

* * *

Ichigo decided to wear a pair of flared jeans and a long sleeved pink and red sweater. Ichigo led Lettuce out of the café so they could do their baby shopping.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Ichigo asked as they walked through the stores ad stopped at a certain baby shop along the way.

"Well no. The thing is Keiichiro and I can't decide on one," Lettuce explained. "I have to be careful though, I want my baby girl's name to be special." The two girls had a shopping frenzy and bought around the whole store. Time flew buy and on top of buying clothes, they had bought a stroller and a pink bassinet for the baby to sleep in.

"Well I think we have gotten everything that I needed," Lettuce sighed as they tried to pack everything in the car. The drive home was short and it took Lettuce and Ichigo around ten minutes to get everything out of the car and into the café where Keiichiro and Lettuce would sort it out later. Ichigo went to her room and dramatically flopped into bed, awaking Ryo.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ryo said half asleep.

"Shopping!"

"Sighing irritably, Ryo fell back onto his pillow and dragged Ichigo with him.

* * *

Tonight was the night of Mint's ball. Ichigo was designated to help her get ready. Mint slipped into her extravagant gown and Ichigo easily pulled the zipper up to secure the form fitted dress to her body. Mint's hair was pinned up in a half up/half down style and curled at the end. Mint slid on the slender gloves that were to go with her outfit and allowed Ichigo to apply her makeup. Mascara enhanced Mint's dark eyelashes and Ichigo brushed on different shades of blue for her eye shadow, making Mint look like a mystical beauty.

"Mint you looked absolutely gorgeous!!!" Ichigo exclaimed putting the last of the makeup into the rightful cases. Mint took a gaze in the mirror and judged herself. Blushing, she turned to Ichigo and thanked her.

"Oh dear Mint! Was that a compliment?" Ichigo said sarcastically. "Turning away embarrassed, Mint went downstairs to catch the limo that would bring her to the location of the ball.

Ichigo then heard the door open and she went downstairs to see if Mint had forgotten something. But the person standing in the doorway was not whom she expected to see at the time. Ichigo smiled brightened and she raced to embrace the person standing motionless and tired in the doorway of Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

**Sarah:** CLIFFIE!Sorry for the short and little crappy chapter but it was difficult for me to fit in this segment... but it had to happen. So please RxR Thanks again till next time!

**P.S. I do need a name for Lettuce's baby so please send me creative ideas!!! The name does NOT have to be japanese but any name would be nice thank you! and please put this in your reviews!!!**


	5. Time to Go

**Sarah: Hey all I'm back again... Well I did get many suggestions for name and I felt that they didn't fit exactly the way I wanted to. So I decided that Lettuce's baby's name is going to be Raine. I think its a very pretty name so deal with it if you don't like it. Well enjoy this chapter and review please! **

* * *

"Zakuro! You're back!" Ichigo ran and gave her friend a hug while she stood motionless. There were dark blue bags present under her beautiful violet eyes. "Oh, you must be so tired," Ichigo realized. 

"Yes," Zakuro replied in a monotone voice. She sat down in one of the café chairs and slid one of the black leather boots off of her feet. Ichigo went to get her some tea and sat down next to her.

"How was America?" Ichigo asked trying to strike up a conversation. Zakuro set her tea down and began to tell Ichigo of the wonderful time she had shooting her movie.

"The whole area was beautiful and I made many American pen pals. It was a great experience," Zakuro concluded.

"Oh yes! There is so much that you have missed too! Lets see where do I start?" Ichigo tried to grasp every detail of the time since Zakuro had left. Zakuro just smiled.

"Lettuce is pregnant! She is going to have a baby girl! She has a lovely name, its Raine. And Mint has a crush on some mysterious cute guy and Ryo is taking us on a cruise and everyone is invited!" Ichigo said all in one breath. Then she looked at Zakuro who had fallen asleep on the table, hair tangling in her face. Ichigo smiled softly.

"Its late. You should go probably catch up on your sleep. The time difference is pretty drastic," Ichigo said going to get Zakuro's bags. "Thank you," the half asleep supermodel said as she walked barefoot. She went to her familiar room and Ichigo followed with the two heavy suitcases. Setting them down in her room she went back to her own room and looked at the clock. It read 2:32 AM. Ichigo shrugged and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Pudding was the first one up. She found she had nothing to do and began to sweep up the café a bit. "What am I going to do today?" she wondered out loud. The bell on the front door chimed as someone walked in, pulling Pudding away from her thoughts. Pudding laid the broom down and went to see who it happened to be.

Mint walked through the door with her ball gown and shoes in a plastic bag. She wore a set of plaid pajama pants and a tight light blue shirt. When Pudding saw her, her hair was a mess and still had glitter on it, the makeup she wore was smudged and she looked like she came right out of bed.

"Good morning Mint-onee chan!" Pudding cheerily greeted. Mint only replied with a tired grunt.

"I need some tea," Mint said collapsing onto one of the chairs. "And a shower."

Pudding went to the kitchen to get a cup of tea for Mint to drink. Ichigo came down the stairs and saw Mint. She went on the attack.

"Mint! How was the ball! How but Aoyama-san?" Ichigo fired questions left and right. She failed to notice Mint's attire. Pudding came back with tea and sat down. Just when Mint was about to take a sip of tea, Lettuce slowly came down the stairs. Resting her hand on her big stomach, and went to join the girls sitting at the table.

"Oh my god Mint, you actually look the least bit normal and not prissy!" Ichigo finally remarked.

"Good morning Mint. How was the ball?" Lettuce greeted with a smile.

"Can I start now? Okay, so Aoyama and I talked for most of the ball and he even asked me to dance!" Mint continued in detail as she fell into the best flash back of her life.

_Mint lingered by the punch bowl and poured herself a glass. Her gown shimmered in the dim light of the dance floor. Beautiful music played and many people danced the night away. She sighed and went back to drinking her punch, when a hand rested itself lightly upon her shoulder. She quickly turned around saw Kiro Aoyama smiling at her. The boy was at least a head taller than Mint. He had golden brown hair and dark blue eyes. His smile seemed to make the whole room shine brighter. His sense of humor only made Mint's knees buckle. He was headstrong and determined. He also happened to share many interests with her._

_Mint blushed lightly and greeted the young man politely. The two of them went into casual conversation when a slow song began to play. Kiro took Mint's hand and asked her to dance. She gladly obliged and they shared a regal and graceful dance. When the song had finished, Kiro leaned in and kissed Mint's cheek which caused her to blush even more. The two sat down at a table in the corner and they began to talk more and more. That's when Kiro said something Mint thought he never would have._

_"Well I feel the need to tell you something after all of these years…" Kiro paused and he found Mint staring at him intently. So he continued._

_"After all of these years that our families have known each other, I have never once enjoyed these get togethers with everyone all dressed up. But the only thing that I remembered that gave me the least bit of interest into coming back was a beautiful young girl with beautiful dark hair. She caught my eye and my heart. I never felt I could talk to her, I never felt comfortable. She was so elegant, I never felt I had a chance," Kiro paused again. Mint felt tears tinge the corners of her eyes._

_"Kiro… You always had a chance, I-I felt the same exact way about you," Mint looked down to the ground and tried to gain some form of composure._

_"Well, if you really feel that way, then would you consider ever being something more?"_

_Mint looked back at him in surprise. "Of course I would!"_

_"I was hoping you would say that because then I don't know what I would do with this," Kiro smiled and presented her with a sapphire bracelet. Mint's eyes widened in disbelief and awe._

_"This represents us… The sapphire is your beauty and elegance and the silver is what will hopefully hold us together for a very long time."_

_Mint giggled. "You sound like you're proposing."_

_"Well in a way I am," Kiro blushed and clasped the bracelet around Mint's slender wrist._

_"Thank you," Mint showed Kiro her gratitude by planting a loving kiss on his lips._

Mint pulled herself out of her thoughts and finished her story. "We are now together. We even kissed!" Mint showed everyone her wrist with the beautiful piece of jewelry.

"Well congratulations Mint, this is pretty big," Zakuro said coming out of the kitchen grasping a cup of coffee.

"ZAKURO ONEE-SAMA!!!" Mint screamed as loud as she possibly could and went to hug her idol. Ryo and Keiichiro ran down the stairs together.

"What's wrong?" Ryo said in an anxious voice. "Oh Mint's back. Ah, and Zakuro as well. Welcome home."

Everyone went through the greetings and catching up on. Keiichiro stood together as they told Zakuro that they were expecting the baby in a couple of months.

"We decided to name her Raine," Keiichiro finalized. "I guess we wanted something unique."

"That's wonderful news, I'm so happy for you!" Zakuro said shedding her smile.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to go shower and get ready so I can wake up," Mint said bring all of her stuff into her room. Pudding and Lettuce acknowledged her.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Ryo were talking in the kitchen. "So what's up?" Ichigo said pulling her self onto the counter. Ryo stood in between her dangling legs and began to play with her hair.

"Well it seeing as it was our anniversary, I decided to be the most wonderful boyfriend in the world and get you something nice," Ryo said pulling his hands behind his back. Ichigo tried to pull his hands up to see what he was hiding.

"You didn't have to do that! I thought the cruise vacation with everyone was it. But since you went through all that trouble… what you get me?" Ichigo said still trying to uncover her mystery present.

"Ah, ah, ah. You have to wait," finally allowing Ichigo to pull up his arms to find nothing in his hands. Ichigo looked disappointed but noticed that his hands were still hanging in their position in midair. Ryo than took the opportunity to grab her face playfully and pull her in for a surprise kiss. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist pushing him into the table. (A/N: You thought I was gonna tell you didn't you!)

Ryo broke the kiss and hugged her. "You can be patient right?" Ichigo loosened his grip and looked at him.

"Of course I can, anything for you," she giggled and let him spin her off the counter. Holding hands, they walked out to where everyone was talking.

"Lettuce, your tummy sure is getting big, when's the baby coming?" Pudding asked her friend.

"Oh very soon. Try like in a month and a half?" Lettuce said joyfully. (A/N: I'm speeding up the time a little for those of you who are confused)

"Are you excited?" Pudding asked again.

"Very much so," Keiichiro finished. "Oh guess what Pudding," she stared intently at her older friend.

"You get to be an aunty," Lettuce said giggling. This sent Pudding off the wall into excitement. Everyone laughed.

"Oh my gosh! This is a big turn in events! This means no more fun and games I need to be responsible and take care of little Raine!" Pudding was running around in a mad frenzy shouting out little things about responsibility and getting serious. After a little more talking Ryo got everyone's attention. Zakuro had to stick her hand out to stop Pudding in running her circle of madness. When everyone was looking at Ryo he gave them simple instructions.

"Alright everyone, I know Zakuro just got here and everyone is catching up with each other. But I have to tell you all to pack up your suitcases with all of your summer attire. Because we're spending a week in the Bahamas on my cruise ship!" Ryo concluded. Everyone erupted in cheers of excitement. Even Zakuro laughed.

"Yup, we are leaving tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Sarah: So what did you think? The Bahamas are gonna be extremely fun I garuntee it So please review I would love to hear your comments... IF you don't review I won't think anyone is reading so please let me know. I worked very hard. I do know that the last couple of chapters have been really crappy but it will get better I promise you! kay thanks till next time! **


	6. Cruise Vacation

**Sarah: Hello all its me again... I had no school today and nothing to do so I decided to work really hard on a chapter six instead of delaying it. Well anyways this is the kind of chapter that is setting you up for later chapters. Scandalous I know... lol well anyways enjoy reading and please remember to review thank you!**

* * *

Ryo turned the key in the lock closing the Café Mew Mew. Everyone made sure they had all of their belongings and clothes and packed all of the suitcases into the car. Seeing as all of them were going, they had to split off cars. Keiichiro, Lettuce, and Pudding were in one car. Ryo, Ichigo, Mint and Zakuro were in the other car. They pulled out of the café driveway and head towards the port where the Shirogane family's cruise ship stayed. The ship was named _Mew_ and was about the size of a regulation cruise ship, maybe a little smaller. Everyone got out of the cars and retrieved all of their things.

"Alright everyone, I am going to go talk to the guards about the ship… we'll be on our way in no time," Ryo said holding everyone's tickets and approached the officer behind the service counter.

"I am so excited to go on this trip!" Ichigo said jumping up excitedly.

"Me too! Although I can't really do anything…" Lettuce said with her eyes downcast.

"Aww don't worry sweetie, we'll have a lot of fun," Keiichiro said smiling.

"Can we please keep our seductive hints on the down low please?" Mint said applying some last minute makeup while waiting.

"I can't wait to go swimming!" Pudding exclaimed. "Although I do wish that Taruto was going."

"I need to brush up on my tan, summer modeling is going to start soon, so I better get a head start," Zakuro said flipping her hair back. Ryou came back and handed everyone their stamped tickets.

"Time to go," he said grabbing his bags and Ichigo's hand.

When everyone boarded the ship, they looked at the room number on their tickets and went to their designated rooms. Seeing as this was a Shirogane ship, all of the rooms were grandmaster suites. Ryo and Ichigo were the first to their room on the top floor.

"Ryo! The room is so big!" Ichigo spun in circles. It was true that the room was a very comfortable size with one king sized bed, a master bathroom complete with jacuzzi and a gorgeous balcony. Ichigo left her suitcase in the middle of the floor and hopped onto the bed. Ryo just chuckled dragging in his bags.

"So when does the ship set sail?" Ichigo asked rolling onto her stomach as Ryo lied down beside her.

"Oh, not till later tonight, probably while we are having dinner," Ryo said rubbing his hand up and down her back. "So did I do good?'

"Oh of course! This is the best thing ever!" Ichigo said.

"I'm glad, I always want the best for my love," he said stroking her back. Ichigo flipped around so she was on her back and facing the same way as Ryo. She laid her head down on his chest and he continued to draw little patterns on her back. He hit a sensitive spot and she started giggling. Then Ichigo yawned.

"Oh Ichigo promise me you won't be this tired on the islands," Ryo said in a playful way.

"Shut up, I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Ichigo said closing her eyes.

"Whatever you say," Ryo said also closing his eyes. They both fell asleep for a nap.

* * *

Lettuce slipped into the warm bath sunk into the bubbles. The baby had been making her feel sick lately, but she didn't show it. It would only send Keiichiro into a worry attack. The warm water soothed her stretching stomach and aching back. She sighed in pleasure and filled the tub with more hot water.

"Finally, the pain is gone," Lettuce cooed as the bubbles massaged her feet.

Keiichiro came into the bathroom with his shirt unbuttoned half way. "Hello beautiful, how are you feeling?"

"I feel amazing and relaxed. Keiichiro poured himself a glass of wine and gave Lettuce a glass filled about the quarter of the way. When they were finished with their wine, they changed into to dining clothes and got ready for dinner.

* * *

Pudding dragged Mint by her side and ran over to the railings of the ship.

"Come on Mint lets go explore!" Pudding ran off to the map and found out where the pools were. Mint groaned.

"We just got on the ship at four in the afternoon and she is bouncing off the walls," Mint hugged her sweatshirt to herself and slowly walked behind.

"Alright what do we do now?" Pudding asked as soon as Mint came by to retrieve her.

"How about we go sleep? Yeah I like that idea lets go!" Mint exclaimed with sarcasm marking her face.

"Mint-onee chan, your so boring!" Pudding said following Mint.

"Yeah I'm tired too," Mint remarked.

* * *

"Welcome guests," a cheery voice rang from the speaker. "Please proceed to the dining hall where you may have dinner before we set off. Thank you and enjoy!" the speaker shut off and everyone left their rooms and proceeded toward the dining hall.

"I am starving!" Pudding said coming down the stairs with Mint and Zakuro, she ran ahead and went to sit at the table big enough for all of them.

Ryo and Ichigo were the last to arrive. When they were all seated, a waiter came around to take orders and then the group of friends erupted into conversation.

"So why were the happy couple so late?" Mint smirked.

"We fell asleep, calm down," Ichigo said laying her napkin on her lap.

The food arrived extremely quickly and everyone was eating.

"This food is so good!" Pudding screamed in excitement.

"Top quality cuisine made by the finest chefs," Ryo replied eating his own food. Then everyone was jerked backward. The intercom went on again. "Everyone the _Mew_ is now setting sail!" the cheery voice exclaimed. Waiters brought out bottles of champagne and wine glasses. Everyone cheered.

"Ryo lets go watch from the balcony!" Ichigo grabbed Ryo's hand and they left the dining room. Lettuce and Keiichiro also went up and watched the embarkation.

When Ichigo and Ryo got to their room, Ichigo threw her shoes in the closet and ran to the balcony door. She leaned over the railing and watched the sunset as they were leaving Tokyo. An arm wrapped itself around her waist and Ryo and Ichigo watched the sunset together.

"This is so beautiful!" Ichigo said wrapping her arms around Ryo. He leant in to kiss her and she unbuttoned his dress shirt. She ran her hands over his chest and sent shivers up Ryo's spine. He picked her up and brought her inside without breaking the kiss and laid her down on the bed.

"Are you excited?" Ryo asked leaning over her on the bed.

"Of course!" she giggled and went to take off her dressy clothes. Ryo took the opportunity to grab the necklace he had bought for her and put it in the drawer of the night table. Ichigo came back in wearing a tank top and very short shorts. She crawled under the covers cuddled against Ryo.

"I love you," Ichigo said slowly falling asleep by the rocking of the ship.

"I love you too."

* * *

Pudding brushed her hair out and tied it into a single braid. She changed into her pajamas and walked slowly over to her bed. She laid on it quietly and fell into her thoughts. She had sugar cake for dessert so she wasn't quite tired yet. She started to play around with the fluffy pillows and the smooth bed sheets. She was interrupted by a little noise. She shrugged it off only to hear the noise again. She stood up and saw a shadow on the balcony. She pulled the shade back to see Taruto floating beside the screen door.

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding shouted quickly opening the door letting him inside.

"Be quiet or else someone will hear you!" Taruto hissed. Pudding pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Are you going to stay with us?" Pudding said sitting on the floor.

"Well… I don't know yet, it depends," Taruto said staring at the ground. He looked up to see Pudding right in his face, coming closer. He tensed up but didn't move away. She stopped moving, wondering why she stopped; Taruto moved his head closer and their lips touched. Neither of them broke at first until Pudding slowly pulled her head back. Taruto was blushing violently.

Pudding giggled. "That was nice."

"I umm, I have to—" Pudding kissed him again and watched him dissolve into mid air.

"Bye-bye Taru-Taru!" Pudding whispered to the ceiling, she then went into bed and fell into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

Ryo woke up from his sleep and saw Ichigo lying on her back softly snoring. Trying to be as quiet as possible he got up out of bed and retrieved the necklace. The heart shaped diamond reflected the light from the rising sun perfectly and unclasped the ribbons. Creeping over to Ichigo's side of the bed, he cautiously laid the necklace across her neck. He quickly rolled over and shut his eyes to make it look like he was asleep.

Ichigo felt something cold touch her skin and felt herself waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Something slid down her shirt. Confused, she picked up the object. Ichigo found herself looking at a black and pink striped necklace with a small heart shaped diamond at the end. Her breath stopped short and she looked over at Ryo, who was smirking. She patted him on the arm and his smiled widened even more as he opened his eyes instantly.

"Ryo! This is gorgeous!" She said kissing her boyfriend. "But it's so much! I thought the cruise was it, I mean it's an anniversary present but wow!" Ichigo was speechless… but not really, she was babbling all sorts of things while Ryo just sat there watching her marvel at the necklace.

"Ichigo, anniversaries are important especially ours," Ichigo looked to him and smiled in a loving way. "It shows how long I've put up with you." Ryo smiled and got ready for Ichigo's burst of annoyance.

"RYO! Way to ruin the moment!" she went to hit him on the shoulder but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her on top of him.

"Your welcome," he said kissing her passionately. They spent the rest of the morning wrestling and tangling with each other.

* * *

Lettuce felt herself waking up. The sunlight shone across her face causing her eyes to squint. She sat up in bed pulling the covers up around her. Suddenly she felt an odd pressure in her stomach. It repeated itself for a while and then stopped. But then the pressure started again.

"Keiichiro wake up! The baby is kicking!" Lettuce shook her husband awake and he quickly came to life.

"What's happening?" he said looking at his ecstatic wife.

"The baby is kicking!!!" she grabbed his handed and positioned it above the spot where Raine was kicking inside of her mother.

"That's amazing! This means the baby is healthy and growing," Keiichiro smiled at Lettuce and they both celebrated by sharing a passionate kiss and they both got up and ready for their day on the island.

As soon as everyone got off the boat to enjoy the island, Ryo gave everyone the precautions and showed them where the maps were. Everyone had their bathing suits on and everything ready to explore the whole island.

"Lets go swimming!" Pudding yelled and quickly ran towards the beach. Everyone else was about to split off as well when they heard someone calling them.

"Hey, kitty cat wait for us!"

* * *

**Sarah: DUN DUN DUN!!! Who do you think showed up at the island? hmmmmmm? its actually kind of obvious but thats ok. And yes I know alot of divisions in this chapter but There were a ton of POVs that could not be ignored! And because I decided to add so many lines. Well I hoped you liked it... Please tell me how I did because I write for you and I'd love to know if there is anything that could be improved Reviews are much appreciated!!! The next couple of chapters are pretty amazing I am pretty excited... Till next time!**


	7. Tropical Surprises

**Sarah: Hey I'm back again with another chapter of Mews Together Forever. Well there isn't really anything to say right now so yeah... OH WAIT UNO MOMENTO! actually there is somethingto say this chapter shows some mild content for those who are sensitive readers. It really isn't that bad but i feel obligated as the author to tell you. Alright on with the story! Please enjoy and review!!**

* * *

"Kish?!" Ichigo looked up in surprise. There in the flesh was the alien Kish, and along side him his friend Pai. 

"Yes, yes! Did you miss me? I missed you!" Kish said in a singsong voice coming down to the ground.

"How did you know where we were? And why are you here?" Mint asked harshly.

"Well you see little Taruto here tipped us off. He came home really late last night and we wanted to know why," Kish and Pai smirked at each other while Taruto suddenly materialized in the air next to his alien companions… head hung in shame.

"It seems like he came here to see his little lover," Pai said also coming down to the ground. Pudding gasped. Everyone stared at Pudding in disbelief, but that wasn't their biggest problem at the moment.

"That doesn't explain why you're here," Mint pushed on.

"Now, don't get hostile. You didn't really think you would come here and have this much fun without us did you?" Kish smiled.

Ichigo sighed. "You're kidding, right? This was supposed to be relaxing vacation!"

"Come on Ichigo I know you missed me. I've been dying to see you in a bikini!" Kish said laughing.

"Why you little bas—" she was interrupted by Ryo putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You might not want to get him all riled up. He'll find out in time," he smiled and took her hand. Then he called out to the aliens.

"Alright you can stay, just don't cause any trouble!" Then they all split off onto different directions.

Pudding walked over to Taruto who was still standing there in downcast. She took his hand and dragged him along behind her.

"Pudding, I'm really sorry," he said stopping and looking at her. She smiled softly.

"What's there to apologize for?"

"I didn't mean for Kish and Pai to find out, honest," her smile widened.

"Oh its ok! Now you don't have to sneak out, you can stay with me for the whole vacation!" she said pulling him into a tight hug.

"I don't get it, you can always make me smile," Taruto said as they walked to the beach.

"Good! Let's go swimming!" Pudding took off her clothes and stepped into the warm water. She was wearing a two-piece; it was bright yellow with orange stripes all over it.

"Wow. You look really pretty," Taruto, said amazed. Pudding blushed. Then they ran into the salty water and started swimming.

* * *

Zakuro unwrapped the towel from around her waist and lay down on the warm beach chair and lathered sun tan lotion on her bronze skin. Placing a pair of sunglasses on the bridge of her nose, she closed her eyes allowing the sun to soak into her body. She was wearing a skimpy bikini, which was lavender in color and had deep purple flower patterns.

Mint followed Zakuro in suit, following the same preparations as the model. She took the towel that was draped across her waist off and put sun block onto her pale skin. She was wearing a bright blue halter bikini with beads hanging at the center of the top. She tied her loose hair into two tight buns on top of her head and lied down on the chair beside Zakuro. As soon as she got comfortable, Kish materialized beside here

"Hello ladies, we are looking lovely today," Kish smirked as he floated in front of them.

"Ugh, here we go. Didn't Ryo tell you not to be annoying?" Mint said lifting her sunglasses off of her face.

"No. He said not to cause trouble. Last time I checked, making pleasant conversation was not causing trouble," Kish retorted. Mint snorted and returned her sunglasses to their regular position on her face.

"Did you come here for a reason? Weren't you hanging around with what's-his-name?" Zakuro questioned.

"You mean Pai? Oh I think he's somewhere reading a book," Kish answered.

"Shouldn't you be bothering him?"

Kish shrugged. "Fine, I can tell I'm not wanted here. Better go find Ichigo and bug her then," he began to dematerialize. Zakuro and Mint looked at each other and winced.

Mint reached up and grabbed Kish's hand. "Oh… Kish, what would you like us to do?" Mint asked in the most emotionless and dry tone she could muster.

"There we go," Kish smirked and wrapped his arms around the waist of both Zakuro and Mint. Then they walked off to get some drinks. Kish's hand seemed to wander down Zakuro's back and placed itself right above the elastic of her bathing suit. She whipped around and pinched his ear.

"Watch it," she said coldly with a glare that pierced like daggers.

"Gah okay!!!" Kish whined in pain.

* * *

As the day waned down into dusk, everyone seemed to have returned to the ship and called it a day. It turns out Taruto didn't have any sun tan lotion on so he was burnt like the crust on a pizza. Pudding was tenderly moving him slowly so she could put some aloe on his back and arms.

Lettuce came to greet everyone (she came back on the ship early). "Everyone! Oh my gosh! You missed the most amazing chocolate buffet ever!" she exclaimed. Keiichiro came in after her, trying to calm her down.

"I hope our baby doesn't come sugar addicted," he joked to himself as he dragged his sugar-high wife back to their room.

Zakuro plopped down on her head physically and mentally exhausted from putting up with Kish all day, Mint was practically the same… except….

"The things I do for you Ichigo!" she screamed into her pillow as she entered her room. After a couple more minutes of her tantrum she fell into a much-needed sleep.

As soon as everyone got into their own respective rooms, the whole ship was silent.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Ryo was shaken awake. "Wha-?" he managed to stutter before seeing Ichigo in her light pink bikini.

"Come on, get your bathing suit on! I want to go in the hot tub!" Ichigo tossed Ryo his bathing suit and he grumbled.

"Ichigo, it's the middle of the night," he said trying to reason with her.

"I know! We can go look at the stars and no one will be awake," after a few moments of arguing, Ryo finally gave up and slipped his swimsuit on.

The ship was rocking steadily and the couple snuck onto the deck. Luckily the hot tub was still open and steaming. Ichigo slid into the simmering water slowly and sighed in satisfaction. Ryo was right behind her. As they both sunk into the water, Ichigo found herself on Ryo's lap. She sat on him at a sideways angle, where her face could fit comfortably on his neck.

She lifted her head up and looked a him smiling. "Hold on one second." She slid off of his lap and onto the seat beside him.

"What are you doing?"

"Just hold on. I've always wanted to try this; I heard it was really relaxing. Ichigo put her arms behind her neck and began to untie her top. Ryo's eyes widened.

"Ichigo!" he started blushing and stuttering. "Calm down I just want to try it." she slipped off her bathing suit bottoms and left them to float aimlessly in the water. There was Ichigo completely naked in the hot tub.

She giggled in delight. "This feels so good!" Ichigo laughed swimming her way onto Ryo's lap again. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. They sat in the warmth of the tub for a long time. Then he whispered in her ear.

"Put your swimsuit back on. We can go back to the room and use the soft covers on the bed," he said smiling. Ichigo smiled again and went to put her tangled swimsuit back on her body.

They raced up the stairs hand in hand and finally got into their room. Ichigo went in the bathroom to change out of her wet clothes and into her pajamas. Ryo changed into his boxers and waited for Ichigo to come out.

Ichigo came out of the bathroom in only lacey pink panties and matching silk top. She looked so innocent. She crawled into the bed next to Ryo. Then he was on top of her. His legs straddled her waist and he bent down to kiss her. After a few loving pecks the kiss deepened and he ran his tongue through her mouth. He pulled away and left little kisses trailing down her cheekbone to the line of her neck. One of his hands traveled slowly up her shirt. Then she gasped.

"R-Ryo… Stop please," Ichigo pleaded and tears were ready to spill out of her eyes.

"Ryo I'm not ready yet," Ichigo stated as a tear gradually made its way down her cheek.

Ryo quickly withdrew his hand from beneath her shirt. "Ichigo I'm sorry I didn't mean it," he said trying to comfort her.

"I-I know… its okay," she allowed him to wrap an arm around her waist and they laid silently together.

"I trust you, you know," Ichigo said breaking the silence.

"Yeah I know. Let's go to sleep," and they both fell into a deep sleep, morning just a few hours away.

* * *

**Sarah: So what did you think? Good/Bad? Please let me know!! I found this chapter a little bit boring actualyl but I needed a spacer chapter so yeah.. blech I hope this is worthy of your reviews because I don't think it was very good... But guess what time it is guys!!!! its 1:11AM and I'm writing this for you! See hwo much I love you guys??**

**Well be on the lookout for chapter 8!!! Please review! Till next time!**


	8. Oh My God!

**Sarah: OMGsh Its been almost a month since I've updated YIKES! Don't kill me I promise this chapter is really good!!! I swear! Its my favorite one so far. I am so surprised at how well it turned out I am very proud of it! -beams-**

**The song in the chapter is "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessional**

* * *

"Shut up, you idiot, you're going to wake her up," the shady voice whispered.

"Sorry, but could you ever expect her to snore? I mean come on, it's priceless!" the immature voice retorted in defense. The shady character made a gesture to stay quiet.

"Hey. I dare you to go take the covers off of her so we can she what she's wearing," the sly person announced amused.

"Are you crazy! She'll have a fit!" the shady character said not so amused.

"Fine you wimp. This means I get bragging rights."

"You already brag way too much. God fine I'll do it."

He approached the bed where the snoring girl lay peacefully. Her arm rested limp over her eyes and her chest rose up and down in synch with her breathing. The man crept over to the side where the girl was sleeping and reached out his hand. Suddenly, she shifted on her side causing him to quickly draw back his hand. When she stopped moving, he slowly curled his fingers around the edge of the thin sheet. He slid it down the length of her body as the cloth caressed her curves.

There she lay quietly as the two intruders gawked at her beauty. She was dressed in lacy purple underwear and a baggy long sleeved thermal. Her silky hair was spread about her. The man was so tempted to feel her skin. So reached out his hand and traced his fingers over her smooth skin.

Bad move.

The girl awoke slowly and felt a breeze about her. 'Something is peculiar about this,' she thought to herself. Finally becoming vigilant of her surroundings, she saw two men floating beside her… The bed sheets were placed at her feet, leaving her body exposed. Her eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Zakuro screamed at the top of her lungs throwing things left and right, from the pillows on the bed to her stiletto heels.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" the irate woman screamed hitting Kish with an extremely heavy alarm clock and Pai with an open tube of lipstick. The two perverted aliens quickly dematerialized and left Zakuro's room, bloody and bruised.

"What a great start to the day, having two freaking peeping toms checking me out while I'm asleep. That's just peachy. If they did anything to me they are in for a rude awakening." Zakuro said combing her hair at record speed.

"I fell asleep with no pants on right?"

* * *

Mint was enjoying the island shopping and looking at native skirts and colorful dresses. She walked around a street filled with shops and natives trying to catch her attention.

"Hey pretty girl, you like blue no?" a shriveled old woman beckoned her from a rocking chair.

Mint looked over at the withered building hesitantly. Then she shrugged her shoulders and decided to go over. "Yes. Blue happens to be my favorite color," Mint replied quietly.

"Child, you're eyes tell me a story untold. Why don' you sit wit' me and tell me all about it." The old woman offered Mint a seat. Mint took the seat and laid her bags down beside her feet.

"Well ma'am I don't really know what you're talking about, but I will give you my company." Mint said and leaned back in her chair. 'I've got nothing else to do anyways.'

"You be distinguished and refined. I admire your maturity. Let me make you something pretty, huh?" The woman reached down and grabbed her bucket of shells and hemp thread.

"Oh no miss, you don't have to do that." Mint tried to talk her out of it but to no avail.

"Child de price may only be words. Dis' chose you, I'm not makin' it for me own health." Then the woman began to weave the piece of jewelry.

Mint sighed and watched in silence for continuous long minutes. The woman looked up at the blue haired girl and smiled. "Be you in love, child?"

"I would hope so. But ever since you started making the bracelet, I've been feeling a bit unwell."

The woman stared at minute and chuckled. "I see child. You know what dat is? Dat's your soul cryin'. Dese shells are unique, you know. Dey come from a legendary lagoon on de other side of de island." Mint looked intently at the wrinkled shrew.

"Dey only affect special girls. You be special it seems." The woman continued her jewelry making. As each white shell was added to the hemp, it turned a different shade of blue.

"Do you know why your soul be cryin'? Your lover be on the island, lovin' something else." Mint gasped.

"N-no. He isn't. He is back in Tokyo." Mint whispered in denial.

"Well let's see den. Dey be five shells upon de thread, if de center shell turns black, what I say be true. Now, let de truth be told." The woman tenderly tied the bracelet upon Mint's wrist. Upon contact with Mint's pale skin the innermost shell's color went black.

"O-oh my god…" Mint whispered in disbelief. "It's not true." Tears threatened to spill from Mint's eyes. She let them. Her wet face looked up at the woman. "Why?"

"He don't feel for you, like I do," the old woman proclaimed. Mint looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

The old woman's appearance quickly evaporated as if it was a hologram. Out of the false picture came a tall man with pointed ears. His blue hair was tied back in a ponytail behind his head. His clothing was similar to Kish and Pai's, tied together by a dark blue belt.

"You're an alien?" Mint's tears stopped on the spot. "I don't understand." The alien leaned in and softly kissed her lips.

"I am Gyoru. It was my life's purpose to love you. And at first I didn't. But upon seeing you I instantly fell in love."

"Oh my god," Mint's spirits (literally) lifted. "I think I might just love you to!" And upon the sunset, the two shared their first real kiss.

* * *

Lettuce leaned over the balcony of the spa room awaiting her treatment specialist to arrive. "Aren't you excited, Raine? We are going to be pampered and relaxed!" Lettuce told her protruding stomach.

"Lettuce Akasaka?" a slender woman, with cornrows in her hair came into the room with bags of equipment.

"Ah yes that's me!" Lettuce quickly retied her soft robe and sat down where the specialist asked her.

"Are you expecting soon?" the lady asked as she rubbed Lettuce's feet with lotion.

"Oh mhmm, a girl!" Lettuce replied proudly.

"That's lovely darling, the name?"

"My husband and I decided to name her Raine," Lettuce said closing her eyes.

"That's is so coincidental. I myself am pregnant. We are having a boy child, we have decided to name him Rian." The woman replied while pulling out her manicure kit. (A/N: Raine means Queen and Rian means King)

'She is so skinny I couldn't even tell she was pregnant!' Lettuce thought to herself in shock. "Oh my god! Its destiny!" Lettuce joked. Then she gasped, Raine was moving around at extreme speed inside of her. The woman suddenly touched at her stomach, grasping herself so tenderly.

"Its..."

"A…"

"Hand…" Lettuce finished as she rubbed her finger around the spot where Raine was pushing out.

The other woman grabbed Lettuce's hand in her own and placed it on her stomach. Lettuce had done the same.

"They are calling out to each other!" The woman spoke in surprise.

"Oh my god!!! They really are!" Then the movement in both women stopped suddenly and they both sat there breathing heavily.

"That was miraculous," Lettuce said amazed.

"Yes it was. Now I have a job to finish, would you like a hair cut as well?"

"Why not? After something like that I guess it was a sign for me to get a change." Lettuce replied happily.

The woman smiled, "What style shall you get done then?"

"Hmm lets see… this one!" Lettuce pointed at the picture in a book the woman offered to her.

Then the woman began to snip at Lettuce's luscious green hair.

* * *

Lettuce met her husband at the shopping square where they agreed they would meet up.

"Oh my god… Lettuce what did you do to your hair?" Keiichiro asked in surprise.

"Don't you like it? I had 15 inches cut off! I never realized my hair was so long." Lettuce spun around showing off her new haircut.

Lettuce's hair now hung just above her shoulders and came down in angles. Side bangs covered her left eye and rested upon her cheekbone.

"You look beautiful darling," Keiichiro replied with a genuine smile.

Then the two walked hand in hand looking at intriguing trinkets in shop windows and admiring the natural scenery of the island. Sooner than the couple thought, dusk came to shove them along on their dreamy walk.

Oh Lettuce before I forget, before when we were in one of the shops I bought something for you." Keiichiro said pulling out a wooden box.

"Sweetie, you didn't have to do that. But thank you!" Lettuce smiled brightly as Keiichiro slowly untied the ribbon.

"Here, its your present you should be the one to open it," he handed the box over to Lettuce and watched her delicately curled her fingers under the cover. When she slid the lid off of the intricate box, glint of jewelry caught Lettuce's eyes.

"Oh Keiichiro! This is simply beautiful!" Lettuce said taking the green beaded necklace out of its case.

"Yes," he chuckled, "You are." And he surprised his wife with a passionate kiss and clasped the shimmering piece of jewelry around her neck.

* * *

_We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

It was approaching nighttime and everyone was invited to the island's feast. People had already begun to arrive and Ryou and Ichigo were still in their room.

"Ichigo we are going to be late!" Ryou shouted in an exasperated manner. He exaggerated by tapping his foot and checking his imaginary watch.

"Would you stop? I want to look good so you can shut up and wait!" Ichigo called out from the bathroom.

"Ichigo you are so—" Ichigo walked out of the bathroom with her hair straightened and down, caressing her shoulders. Her off the pink tank top hugged tightly to her body and stopped just above her midriff area. Her skirt came right below her belly button and flowed out in an array of flowery patterns and sequins that stopped around her knees. She finished off the look with strappy cork sandals that swirled all the way around her shins and tied in a sloppy bow at the top.

"Beautiful…" Ryou finished his revised sentence. "Oh my god you are the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on."

_Invitation only  
Grand Farewells  
Crush the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

"How cheesy," Ichigo said ruining the obvious romantic rush that Ryou was attempting to create, "But I'll take the compliment anyways."

Ryou snorted. "Lucky its still being offered."

"Did I hurt your feelings? Aww I'm sorry honey!!!" Ichigo exaggerated by falling onto him and crushing him with hugs and kisses.

"Now we are going to be really late, lets go." The two walked off hand in hand and after a short walk in the cool night air, they heard music.

"The party is getting started!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Lets go!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and chased after his love. When the two entered the luau, lights flashed and native island dancers were dancing in the center.

"I'm starving lets get some food," Ichigo shoved her way through to the food table. And the two enjoyed the party.

After talking and laughing with friends, everyone heard a slow song come on. Couples walked out into the middle of the garden. Ryou wrapped his arms protectively on Ichigo's waist as she slunk her arms around his neck.

_And from the ballroom floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well_

The slow song slowly came to an end. Ryou and Ichigo ended it with a kiss, as did many of the other couples. "I'm going to dance with the girls okay?" Ichigo told Ryou. He gave his sign of permission and allowed his love to dance with her friends.

"Come on girls lets go!" Ichigo met up with Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro and Pudding. All of them went onto the dance floor and were clearly the most beautiful people present.

_You have stolen_

_You have stolen  
You have stolen my heart_

An upbeat song came on and the girls all jumped up and danced to the beat, each one swaying their hips and raising their arms in the air for all to see.

"This is so fun!" They all laughed and continued to dance. The guys all sat at one table admiring their loved ones.

_Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We  
All  
Look  
Like  
We  
Feel_

As the song ended, the girls all hugged each other and then went back to their table. Ichigo found a seat on Ryou's lap. He leaned over to her ear. "Come on I have something to show you."

They both walked away from the crowds as their friends wondered they could have gone.

"Leave them be," Zakuro said, "They are probably making out somewhere."

Ryou took Ichigo far off, away from the music, away from the lights, and away from the people. When he brushed away some vines and leaves, he revealed a beautiful waterfall pouring into a clear lagoon. They both sat down on an eroded rock and Ryou placed his hand on Ichigo's.

"I love you with all of my heart. Did you know that?" Ryou turned to her to see her smiling.

"Yeah, I think I did." She replied in a humorous manner.

"Want me to prove it to you?" he asked quietly.

"Ryou, you've done so much for me! I don't think there is anything else you can—" he silenced her with a soft kiss. He brought himself down on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket.

_You have stolen my…_

He opened the box and presented a diamond ring with braided pink gold. Her eyes widened and tears were emerging.

_You have stolen my…_

He slowly took the ring out of the box, and lifted her hand. "Ichigo. I want you in my life forever. Will you marry me?" Ryou asked with hope gleaming in his icy eyes.

_You have stolen my heart._

"Oh… my… god…" Ichigo whispered as he slid the ring down her slender finger.

* * *

**Sarah: So what did you think? It was such a long chapter... I hope you all got through it with out falling asleep ****-sweatdrops- please review I want to know how I did. This is my absolute favorite chapter so tell me how it was.. Maybe its your favorite chapter as well? Well let me know! Till next time!!!**


	9. Their Engaged!

**Sarah: I haven't updated this story in a really long time.. hehe Sorry about that. Well I had no inspiration. But I finally got my lazy ass up to right it. i assure you this chapter was worth the wait! I think its really really funny! So please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Tears spilt freely down Ichigo's face as Ryou slid the ring down her finger. She held out her hand to look at its beauty. It glinted in the moonlight and was truly the most precious thing she could ever have received from Ryou.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Ichigo jumped up yelling in pure joy. She tackled Ryou who was still kneeling on the ground and lay there on top of him and kissed him endlessly. Ryou slid his arms over Ichigo's back and squeezed her tightly.

"This is the best day of my life," he whispered into her ear. "We should probably get up and share the good news with everyone huh?" Ryou got up and brushed himself off and leant down and helped Ichigo stand up.

"Wait. I don't wasn't anyone to know. Let them figure it out for themselves it'll be funny," Ichigo said wiping her "happy tears" away.

"Alright whatever you wish, my princess," Ryou emphasized on the possessive pronoun and Ichigo smiled so happily.

The couple walked hand in hand back to where everyone else was partying. Ryou was heading back to the table while Ichigo pulled him to the dance floor. With a forceful tug, Ichigo won the battle and in the middle of the whole luau they were dancing for everyone to see.

"Look! Ichigo got Ryou to dance!" Pudding pointed over to the center of the dance floor. "Come on Taruto!" Pudding, being the hyper person she is, grabbed Taruto like he was a bag of potatoes and threw him towards the dance floor. Taruto shuffled his feet uncomfortably while Pudding rocked out by herself.

"Aww come on Taru-taru, dance with me!" Pudding called out to her supposed boyfriend. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her hips. "This is how you dance." She began to sway them to the beat, causing Taruto to blush uncontrollably. Pudding giggled and moved closer to Taruto, only succeeding in getting him far more uncomfortable, but eventually, he calmed down a bit.

Kish slumped over on the table. "Pai, I'm bored," he whined.

"Then go dance," Pai replied not taking his eyes away from his book. Kish sighed and shook his head.

"I can't. Ichigo is nowhere to be found and there are no other hot human girls to prey on." Kish dramatically flopped his head onto the table and sighed loudly. Pai saved the page he was reading and laid the book onto the table.

"Then let's go pick some up." He grabbed Kish by the arm and dragged him over to the bar where a couple of girls were trying to get drinks. Kish found a girl with light brown hair and a strapless dress receiving a cocktail from the bartender.

"Hey," Pai said seductively as his piercing amethyst eyes drew her in. "I saw you eyeing me from way over here, why didn't you come say hi?"

"Uh-uhm, because, I-I don't know you." The girl stammered as Pai pulled her away from her bar stool.

"Dance with me," he said turning her into him on the dance floor. Pai gave Kish a look and nodded as the girl slowly began swaying her hips onto Pai.

Smooth as silk.

Kish went over to the bar and picked out a blonde girl that looked just like Ichigo, except she was blonde.

"Hey, mind if I steal you for a dance?" Kish attempted the sexual innuendo while not trying to be too sleazy. Not the best idea. You will always look sleazy.

"Ugh grow up," as she smacked Kish across his right cheek, grabbed her beer and bolted out of sight.

"So much for that," Kish said as he rubbed his face tenderly. He sighed in frustration and ordered a shot of tequila from the barkeep. He received his drink and downed it as fast as he could. Then he looked into the dance floor. He saw Ichigo dancing with Ryou. Her hand passed through the firelight and he saw something glint on her finger. 'Okay, no more drinks for me,' Kish thought to himself as he shook his head. He looked over to Ichigo again and saw her hand glint in the light once more.

"What the hell is that?" Kish squinted his eyes and concentrated on "the shiny". "That can't be. She is!" he raced onto the dance floor to find Pai. When he finally found him and the girl getting cozy in a secluded corner, Kish pulled him away.

"What the hell was that for," Pai shot at Kish, apparently pissed off.

"Pai this is important. I think Ichigo's engaged! To that Shirogane guy!" Kish shouted over the loud music. Pai stopped being mad and looked at Kish with interest.

"Are you serious?" Pai asked folding his arms across his chest. "That's unbelievable."

"Yeah I think its wicked funny…" Kish replied. Pai blinked, that was not the reply he was expecting out of Kish's mouth. He was expecting how Ichigo will surely leave him or he would kill Shirogane.

"She's going to find out that they are totally not compatible and come crying to moi. You'll see I just have to be patient!" Kish said as he marched over to pick up Pai's girl. Pai shook his head in disgust.

"Typical." He turned around to see Pudding and Taruto cuddling in the corner. He smiled and materialized right beside Taruto.

"Hope we're keeping this PG, Taruto. Taking advantage of a young lady isn't a way to show her your affection." Pai said smirking. Pudding giggled as Taruto blushed a deep red.

"Pai shut up! Why'd you have to ruin everything!?" Pudding gave Taruto an assuring squeeze and interlaced her arms around him even closer.

"Relax I didn't come over here to supervise, I actually have some gossip that I find it my duty to spread." Pai leaned over into Taruto's ear and began to whisper.

"Kish saw a ring on Ichigo's finger and we think it's because Ryou asked her to marry him." Pai spoke quietly.

"Really?" Taruto's eyes lit up with mischief. "It was bound to happen," he added.

"Don't tell Kish that." Pai warned as he rose from his position next to Taruto.

"Well I'll be off. Remember to use a condom!" Pai called out over his shoulder.

"Aww that fricking Pai! I'm going to kill him!" Taruto said tensing up. Pudding slid her hand down Taruto's arm making him shudder.

"He's right Taruto safety first. Now tell me, what's the big secret?" Pudding sat staring at Taruto. His face took an expression of pure shock. He was kind of taken aback so it was hard for him to talk. 'I didn't even know Pudding knew what a condom was,' he thought to himself. Taruto looked back up at Pudding who was staring intently back at him.

"Oh right! Pai just told me that Ichigo and Shirogane are engaged because of a ring Kish saw!" Taruto exclaimed. The smile on Pudding's face grew.

"I KNEW IT!!! LETS GO WE HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!" Pudding jumped up quickly dragging Taruto behind her.

"MINT! MINT! MINT!" Pudding raced over to the bar where Mint was getting a drink. There was a near collision but Mint stepped skillfully to the side making sure her drink didn't fall onto her.

"Would you please settle down?" Mint said as she slurped some of her alcoholic beverage before it spilt all over her. "What is it?"

"I have a SECRET!" Pudding shouted causing all kinds of people to stare at her. Mint set her glass down on a nearby table and held Pudding by the shoulders.

"Okay. Let's settle down. First off how did you get so hyper? Oh never mind, I don't think I want to know… and two if it's a secret WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING ABOUT IT?" Mint said, err, screamed.

"Because it's a good secret!" Pudding answered, smiling up at her onee-chan. "Come here," Pudding motioned for Mint to come closer. Mint leant her ear down towards Pudding. "Pai just told me and Taruto that Kish saw a ring on Ichigo's finger and he's really jealous because she's engaged to Ryou-san!" Mint pulled back at her and looked at Pudding with a shocked expression.

Mint sniffed, sticking her nose into the air and picked up her drink again. "It's about time those two decided to tie the knot."

But she was secretly thinking: 'Oh my gosh! Finally I am so happy for them! I need to go tell Zakuro onee-sama!!!'

"Well, you two behave and thank you for telling me the good news." Mint said dismissing the "children". The minute that Mint saw they were gone, she bolted to find Zakuro. And there she was, sitting at a table while guys of all types were attempting to dance with her and buy her drinks.

"Excuse me!" Mint said pushing aside a ton of men out of the way and sat beside her friend. "Zakuro! I have something to tell you!" Mint exclaimed waving some of the men off. But some still persisted. They got a glare from Zakuro, signaling that they should leave. Now.

"What is it Mint?" Zakuro said stirring her margarita with her colorful straw.

"You will never guess what Pudding just told me!" Mint leant over to Zakuro's ear and whispered. "She says that Kish saw a ring on Ichigo's finger and that she and Ryou are engaged!" Zakuro perked up and took a drink of her margarita.

"Really? Finally I was getting restless," both girls laughed at the joke and sat back drinking their cocktails and enjoying the night.

"Alright I need a refill. Talk to you later Mint," Zakuro said getting up, adjusting her dress and walking away from the table. She went up to the bartender and ordered another margarita. Out of the corner of her eye, Zakuro saw Lettuce and Keiichiro sitting at a back table talking. She decided this was a perfect opportunity to tell them the surprising news.

Zakuro battled her way over to the table, avoiding sleazy guys and ignoring all sorts of inappropriate requests. 'They're all drunk, they're all drunk, they're all drunk,' was the mantra going through Zakuro's head as she made her way over to Lettuce. She plopped herself down at Lettuce's table interrupting the conversation they were having.

"Sorry for intruding but I have something important to tell you," Zakuro whispered to the couple. Lettuce leaned over to Zakuro.

"Sorry I'm having trouble hearing you."

"Oh my bad, well I just wanted to tell you that Kish saw a ring on Ichigo's finger and all of us think Ryou and Ichigo are engaged!" Zakuro said smiling.

Lettuce smiled uncontrollably. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "I knew it would happen, this is great!" Lettuce hugged Zakuro and kept talking it over with her. Then Zakuro decided to leave so Lettuce could tell Keiichiro.

"What was that about dear?" Keiichiro put his arm around Lettuce's shoulders and waited for her reply.

"Oh Keiichiro it's the greatest news ever! Zakuro just told me that Ichigo and Ryou are supposedly engaged!" Lettuce started giggling.

"That is wonderful news! I can't wait to congratulate him for it!" Keiichiro replied and smiled back at his wife.

"Let's go!" Lettuce got up and both she and Keiichiro went to go find Ryou and Ichigo.

* * *

"How long do you think it will take them to figure it out?" Ichigo asked Ryou as they danced to the rhythm of a slow song.

"Hmm I don't know. They are pretty slow," Ryou answered as the song ended and he laced his hand with Ichigo's.

"Yeah you're right I'll give them a couple of days." Ichigo said going back to their table and gathering their things. "I'm tired, let's go back to the cruise," Ichigo said as she put her shawl back on her shoulders. The couple walked out of the slowly dying party. Walking back to the ship. They went up upon the runway and entered the ship. It was so quiet, well maybe it being two o' clock in the morning had something to do with it. Until Ryou and Ichigo were bombarded by everyone.

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!?" all of their friends shouted in unison. Ichigo and Ryou shared a look.

"That was fast," they both said at the same time and the real chaos began…

* * *

**Sarah: So how was it? I think this chapter is by far the funniest I have ever written. Please review nd tell me how I did! Thanks! Till next time!**


	10. Even Bigger News!

**Sarah: I know!! it's been so long! For this story at least. it is this chapter's fault! This gave me such writer's block I could not write it. Then out of self-discipline I sat down and did it. **

**This isn't the best of my work but i hope that it is at leat work some feedback. I'd like to ask on hands and knees for some reviews please?**

As the sun peaked over the horizon, light shined into Ryou and Ichigo's suite. Ichigo woke up and stretched admiring her brand new engagement ring. She jumped on top Ryou, who happened to be still asleep.

"Wake up!" Ichigo giggled into his ear causing Ryou to (unhappily) awaken from his deep sleep.

"What is it?" Ryou murmured not fully awake.

"We're going home today and we still have to pack!" Ichigo leapt out of bed and threw random articles of clothing at Ryou trying, hopelessly, to get his butt in gear. Ichigo took a shower, got dressed and was ready to go. Ryou on the other hand, was not.

"Come on I want to meet up with the other girls let's go!" Ichigo tossed her large pink suit case on top of the bed causing the bed to shake.

"Wait till later, I'm tired," Ryou said signifying his decision by throwing a pillow over his head. Ichigo shook her head in slight annoyance but, she didn't hold it against him. He did have a pretty eventful night.

"All right whatever, but I am definitely not packing your suitcase," Ichigo finished off while folding her shirts.

"Oh darn, I even had my hopes up," Ryou murmured his sarcastic remark.

"Shut up you…"

Ichigo didn't bother to fold her clothes. She just grabbed all of the things she had packed and laid them flat in her suitcase. She struggled with the zipper for a bit, and then managed to close it.

"Okay pretty boy, time to wake up." Ichigo went to the bathroom and drenched a facecloth in cold water. It was dripping onto the floor as she crossed the room. Ichigo approached Ryou's side of the bed and smiled. She rang the towel out right over Ryou's face causing him to jolt.

"What the hell…" he slurred, sleep still evident. He wiped his face off with the bed sheets. "You are so going to pay."

"Eep!" Ichigo ran away around the edge of the bed. "Ryou I'm warning you, get any closer and I'll beat you to a pulp with this pillow!" Ichigo threatened warily shielding herself with a huge pillow.

"Oh, I am so scared," Ryou crouched down in a ready position and let out a low growl.

"Ryou…"

"Are you ready?'

"Stop… Don't do it."

"Here-"

"Ryou!"

"I-"

"NO!"

"Come!"

Ryou leaped and grabbed Ichigo in a huge hug. He kissed her deeply and then rolled off of the bed.

"Now I'm ready to leave," Ryou went to the bathroom and locked the door, leaving Ichigo dazed and confused.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Lettuce asked while Keiichiro helped her put on her sweater.

"Yup yup!" Pudding exclaimed smiling.

"All right well let's get moving!" Mint snapped her fingers and people started coming down to carry their luggage into the two cars.

Zakuro stood behind and put her hand to her chin. "Aren't we forgetting something….?

"Where'd they go?" Kish scratched his head looking from side to side.

* * *

The return to the Mew Mew Café was met with joy and exhaustion. Who ever knew such exciting events would take place? Well that's the end. Bye!

Just kidding…. :)

"Home sweet home!" Pudding ran through the doors of the darkened café and danced in a few circles.

"I am soooooo tired," Mint slumped on one of the chairs and placed her head on the table.

"Go sleep then. You have your key right?" Lettuce offered breathing heavily. Mint nodded and left to go take a nap.

* * *

"Lettuce…. Are you all right?" Ichigo came in and set her bags down. Ryou went to go flip the lights on. Her face was speckled with tiny beads of sweat.

"Honey are you okay?" Keiichiro wandered over to his wife, but she waved him away.

"I'm fine just tired. I'm going to go to the room to rest a bit," Lettuce winced as she stood up. She grasped her stomach and let out a painful moan, almost falling to the room.

"Lettuce what's wrong?" Pudding half shrieked.

There was no answer, only Lettuce struggling to gain control. Suddenly, a puddle of water gushed down Lettuce's legs. She was breathing hard at this point. The girls exchanged worried glances knowingly.

"THE BABY'S COMING!"

* * *

**Sarah: Well what do you think? It's kinda bad especialyl for a filler... but oh well I promise more worthy work next chapter it'll blow your socks off! Please drop a review! Thanks!**


	11. Raine

**Sarah: **Hello all! I actually updated in a reasonable time frame GASP!! I don't really have anything to say up here other than this story is not going to end any time soon... so okay Enjoy!!

* * *

Simultaneous crashing of bags and other items.

"Huh?!"

Lettuce clutched at her stomach and breathed in slowly. "Owwwwwwwwwww!!"

Keiichiro ran over to Lettuce and sat her down on a chair. He rubbed soothing circles on her lower back. "Ryou go get the car!"

Ryou bolted outside, while the girls stood there… half excited and half worried. Lettuce stopped wincing and held her ground. Keiichiro helped her stand and they swiftly walked out of Café Mew Mew. Ichigo opened the backseat door. She braced Lettuce's right side and eased her into the car. Keiichiro hopped in on the other side. Once Ichigo got into the car, Ryou sped off.

"Ouch! Damn it this hurts!" Lettuce wailed from the backseat. An astounding air of silence swept the vehicle.

"L-Lettuce, I don't think I have ever heard you swear before…" Ichigo sweat-dropped in the front seat.

"Get pregnant, things change you!" Lettuce screamed in pain. She went into a series of labored breaths and Keiichiro attempted to soothe her.

"We're almost there honey, hold on just a little longer."

"I DON'T WANT TO HOLD ON I WANT TO GET THIS THING OUT OF ME BEFORE I DIE!"

"Lettuce calm down, that can't be good for the baby…" Ichigo reached her hand in the back to help.

Ryou took a sharp left turn into the hospital parking lot and sped to the emergency lane. "All right good to go, hop out and go have that baby!"

Ichigo grabbed a wheelchair while Keiichiro got Lettuce out of the car. Once Lettuce was seated comfortably, they rushed in through the automatic doors.

"I got a pregnant lady here and we need a room stat!" Ichigo yelled startling the sleepy receptionist and other assorted passersby.

"I'm sorry. We have no rooms available at this time. I'll put you on the top priority list, and we'll have a doctor come check your dilation. Please have a seat in the waiting room," the receptionist blushed as Keiichiro fingered at his long hair nervously.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. A sparkly pink background suddenly appeared behind him. "Please, my wife is in dire need of a doctor's care. Her comfort is the most important to me. I would really appreciate it if we could squeeze into a room," Keiichiro said sincerely, occasionally lacing it with extra sugar.

The blush on the receptionist's face deepened. "Ano… I'll see what I can do," she batted her eyelashes shyly. "There. You will be accommodated in room 316."

"Why thank you madam, you have my gratitude." Keiichiro winked and left with a dashing smile. The receptionist fainted…

"Okay Lettuce, I got a room for you let's go!" Keiichiro wheeled her away. Nurses came through the halls and took the wheelchair.

"We can only have one family member come in for the procedure. Only one of you can cross from this point!" One nurse announced as they carefully propped Lettuce up onto the hospital bed.

"Good luck Keiichiro! Lettuce we'll be rooting for you!" With that, Ichigo turned and walked back to the hallway to find Ryou and the others.

"Dilated nine centimeters!" A nurse shouted to the doctor. The doctor looked Lettuce in the eyes. "Guess what? You're gonna have a baby!" The doctor smiled.

Lettuce smiled back and looked over to her husband. "You know, even though I'm a Mew Mew and after all the scary things that I have faced, this is the scariest moment of my life," she whispered.

"I understand completely, well not completely seeing as I'm not the one having the baby but you know what I mean," Keiichiro winked and grasped her hand.

"All right, Lettuce-chan, can you give me a little push?" the doctor asked slowly. Lettuce pushed with all her might.

"SHIT THIS HURTS!!"

-In the Hallway-

Ichigo woke up from her sleep on Ryou's shoulder to the sound of swearing and screaming. She shook her head and chuckled. "Has to be someone else, all that noise coming from our Lettuce? Give me a break." She resumed her position on Ryou's shoulder but found that she couldn't get to sleep. She poked his side waking him up.

"No, cookies can't talk…" He shifted and went back to his… cookie dream?

"You goofball wake up!" Ichigo poked him harder.

"What? What happened?" Ryou rubbed is eyes urgently. Ichigo beamed.

"Nothing silly, I was getting jealous of you talking to cookies rather than me." She stuck her tongue out.

Just then, wailing and a muffled thump filled the hallways of the hospital. But it wasn't sobbing, or mourning. It was the sound of a newborn baby.

"The baby!" Mint leapt up from her seat.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!!" Pudding jumped up and giggled."

"Girls, Lettuce just went through quite a lot. She doesn't need you screaming in her face. Let her have some rest.

"Then why is she coming this way?" Pudding turned Zakuro around.

"LETTUCE!" all of the girls screamed.

They all crowded around her wheelchair to see the tiny infant lying peacefully in her arms. The baby had delicate light brown hair. Barely noticeable freckles lined her nose and under her eyes. She held onto her mother's fingers and slowly opened her eyes with a yawn. Raine had the brightest shade of green eyes anyone had ever seen.

"Girls, meet your new niece!"

"KAWAIIIIIIII!!"

* * *

**Sarah:** Well there you are! Kind of short I know. The next chapter is going to be good I promise you!! I am already beginning to formulate ideas. Mwuahahaha :) Please leave a kind review if you liked it? even if you don't like it I appreciate what you all have to say!!


End file.
